Talk:Become a Cat/@comment-24495864-20140202021947
Name: Blue Rank: Loner wheeeeeeeeeeee Appearance: Small, lithe, misty blue tom with icy-blue eyes. Small ears, short fur, and small paws. Personality: Blue is vain, selfish, and mostly a jerk. He is sarcastic a lot, and is often over-confident about his abilities. He worries about himself, and disregards the needs of others. He is attracted to shiny things, like the stone on his necklace. When someone manages to befriend him, he is slightly friendly and pays attention to his friend's needs. He is often a smooth-talker, getting his way sometimes. He likes relaxing in Clan territories, angering the Clan cats. Unknown to him, he has a fourteen moon-old sister named Equinox. Accessories: He wears a necklace with a thin black string holding a pretty green-blue stone. Family: Mother and father are rogues. His foster mother was an elderly loner. His sister is Equinox, the leader of ShadeClan. History: Blue was born a rogue. When the two abandoned him, he was only a week old, unable to hunt for himself. Fortunately for the tiny, unnamed kit, he was discovered by an elderly she-cat that cared for him. When she died, he was two moons old. She had taught him how to hunt by now. When he was four moons old, he discovered a necklace, the one he now wears. Since then, he has stashed a horde a shiny objects in his den on the wildflower-covered part of the ShadeClan moor. He currently lives in ShadeClan territory, but often strays into other territories. Extras: He is eight moons old. ~ Name: Equiniox Rank: Leader Clan: ShadeClan (if it's approved) Appearance: Misty-blue she-cat with sparkling cerulean eyes. Personality: She is kind, caring, and compassionate. Equinox is one of the sweetest cats you'll ever know. She is honest and careful, but can see the other sides of cats easily. She is an intellgent young she-cat, and she is a natural-born leader. She can be serious when she needs to be, and also serves justice when she has to. Unknown to her, she has an eight-moon-old brother named Blue, who is a loner. Family: Mother and father are rogues. Her brother is Blue, a young loner. History: Equinox was raised to be a perfect little evil she-cat by her parents. They wanted her to conquer other cats' territories for them. She didn't know that she was being used by them until they revealed it to her. Then they were seperared by a flood. Equinox, now seven moons old, traveled, trying to find a new home. After finding the perfect place, a moor, she found a large, sparkling-blue rock underground. She made the place her den and slept by the stone. In her dreams, starry cats came to her and explained that they were StarClan, the ancient ancestors of every cat. They gave her nine lives, and a dark-furred cat stepped forward and introduced himself as Shadowstar, the first leader of a Clan he called ShadeClan. The Clan cats died off due to Twolegs invading the now-peaceful moor long ago. Equinox promised to reform the Clan, and the starry tom nodded slowly. As Equinox woke in front of the rock, she made this her permanent den and called it the Spirit Den, where leaders and medicine cats could speak with the StarClan cats. She slowly found cats to rebuild the Clan as the Clancats made a new camp, with new dens and everything. She is currently leader of ShadeClan. Extras: She is fourteen moons old.